Halloween Contest
by LunaticFromTheSun
Summary: A contest for writers who are prepared to write stories that are dark and abstract, judged my me (LunaticFromTheSun) and my sister (AMazeICantEscape). Registration due by September 30th. Look inside for more information!
1. Halloween Contest!

A frosty chill lingered in the air as two people, well, _one_ person and a sassy dark angel walked along an old path generally not tread upon, as there were many rumors that synchronized with the spooky aura around it.

"Boo!" the human shouted, in an attempt to scare the dark angel, who was unfazed. "Wait, why am I referring to myself in third person?" A sudden rumble came from the heavens. The human squeaked: "Oops. Fourth wall!" The rumble repeated. They shrieked as the sound reached their ears.

The edgy angel laughed. "You make a pathetic attempt to scare me, but you end up getting scared instead. Pathetic, Lunatic. Pathetic."

Contest Holder scowled, and tried to refrain from cracking the Fourth Wall. "Speaking of your Fan-" He was interrupted by the Fourth Wall, _again_. Really, Fou- Oops.

Dark Pit continued. "Anyways, speaking of your _account_ , why haven't you hosted any contest yet?"

"Well, I dunno. Maybe I'll host one. Like..." Lunatic frowned. What could he do?

"How about a "Make Lunatic Scared Contest? By the way, you have a ridiculous _name_." He glared at the sky while he said it.

"Hmmmmm, not a bad idea! Not a bad idea..." Lunatic said. Dark Pit frowned.

"You know I was kidding, right?" Dark Pit said, kicking a rock. The rock went into darkness, and the duo never heard it.

"Yeah, but the concept is a good idea. Ooh! How about a Halloween Contest! That would be awesome. Like, dark creepy stuff and.. other dark creepy stuff!"

"Yeah, but it's weeks away from Halloween! Idiot."

"But registration and all that crap. We need to give them time for that."

"Okay. bu-"

"Yay! You agree! Ok, now, rules.."

 **Well, that's the first of many contest I'll be holding!**

 **Contest Rules:**

 **Ugh. Rules. I hate rules. I'm going to try to make this as simple as possible.**

 **Deadlines:**

 **\- Registration for the contest is due at September 30. PM or review to sign up!**

 **\- Entries are due at 12:00 A.M (midnight) Central Time Zone, NO LATER, on November 1st (So basically it's due on the midnight of Halloween, it's just that time rules says that 12:00 A.M is the next day) If you have any inquiries, review or PM me.**

 **Story Qualities**

 **\- You must write either a one-shot with a minimum of 2,000 words to 10,000 words. For multi-chaptered stories, the limit is 30,000 words. AUs are allowed.**

 **\- The one-shot or multi-chaptered story has to have a dark theme to it. Some scenes can be cheerful, but the main plot must revolve around something dark (i.e a series of murders, torture, etc.)**

 **\- The story has to be rated T or M.**

 **\- The main character(s) has to be a Smasher. Chacters that are not "Smashers" can make brief cameos, but cannot be involved in the main plot. Sorry, Henry!**

 **\- Any suggestive themes are welcome!**

 **Rubric for Judgment:**

 **10% - Grammar and spelling.**

 **5% - Respecting the word limit.**

 **5% - Respecting the required rating**

 **45% - How dark the story is.**

 **15% - How abstract/unique the story is (author's craft)10%**

 **20% - Plot**

 **The judges will be me and ma sis AMazeICantEscape.**

 **Happy writing!**


	2. Entries So Far

**~~People Who Have Joined So Far~~**

 **bladewielder05**

 **CactusBerry**

 **Dank Greene**

 **Flame Falcon**

 **FrenchMarioBros**

 **LegitElizabethWWEFan**

 **Mikaela Vermillion Hyakuya**

 **Paradigm of Writing**

 **Randomblackberry**

 **Shana Hager**

 **Smash King24**

 **Twilight Joltik**

 **warriorcatgirl375**

 **Contestants: 13**


	3. REGISTRATION ENDS IMPORTANT NEWS

**And the clock has stopped: registration is over! Sorry for not posting this on the day, but life got hold of me.**

 **IMPORTANT!MUST READ!IMPORTANT!MUST READ: I did not expect to have this many contestants, so now we are going to have 5 places (yay!) Also, please put "for Halloween Contest" or something similar to that among the summary (not required, but requested)**

 **5th Place: Author Favorite**

 **4th Place: Author Favorite + Follow**

 **3rd Place: Author Favorite + Follow + 1 review on a story of their choice**

 **2nd Place: Author Favorite + Follow + 2 reviews on stories of their choice**

 **1st Place: Author Favorite + Follow + 2 review on stories of their choice + one-shot**

 **bladewielder05: In My Mind's Eye**

 **CactusBerry**

 **Dank Greene**

 **Flame Falcon**

 **FrenchMarioBros: The Scariest Smash**

 **LegitElizabethWWEFan**

 **Mikaela Vermillion Hyakuya**

 **Paradigm of Writing: Osiris's Angel**

 **Randomblackberry**

 **Smash King24: Robin and the Horrorland Nightmare**

 **Twilight Joltik**

 **warriorcatgirl375**


	4. ENTRIES DUE (ISH)

Hey guys! How was your Day of Free Food? Personally, mine was fantabulous. But that's not why I'm here.

A lot of people did not post their entries or complete their entires... but I'm not referring to people who told me that they would like to back out. I think some people may have thought the due date was today, as in today 11:59. That would be my fault... I'm not sure if I should give them an extra day, but that would be unfair to people who already posted. So, please PM me if you _honestly_ thought that the due date was 11/1/2015 at 11:59. Anyways, here are all the contestants with their final entries. If there is **(REVIEWED)** next to it, that means I have gotten to review it. but still have not graded it. If there is a **(GRADED)** , next to it, your entry has been given a percentage grade that will be told to you through a PM after the results are posted.

 **bladewielder05: In My Mind's Eye**

 **CactusBerry: NOT POSTED**

 **Dank Greene: NOT POSTED**

 **FrenchMarioBros: The Scariest Smash (REVIEWED)**

 **LegitElizabethWWEFan: If Looks Could Kill**

 **Mikaela Vermillion Hyakuya: NOT POSTED (Actually, not sure about this one. If it actually is posted, can you PM me the name?)**

 **Paradigm of Writing: Osiris's Angel (GRADED)**

 **Randomblackberry: I like the colour red, how about you?**

 **SmashKing24: Robin and the Horrorland Nightmare (NOT FINISHED)**

 **Twilight Joltik: NOT POSTED**

 **warriorcatgirl375: NOT POSTED**

If your name is not on here (and you have not backed out), please PM me!


	5. RESULTS

SOOO, RESULTS.

This was a very, very hard decision. If you do not see your name in this, it is either because you failed to post or complete your entry, because, well, there were 5 places, and there were only 5 complete entries! So, everybody placed.

 **IMPORTANT: IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOUR PERCENTAGE SCORE, PLEASE PM ME. REMEMBER, THESE WERE ALL BASED OFF OF THE RUBRIC IN THE BEGINNING**

 **IN FIFTH PLACE...**

 **DRUM ROLL PLEASE:**

 **The Scariest Smash, by FrenchMarioBros**

A beautiful story confronting the horrors of the supernatural world that questions, what would _you_ do if you were faced against something like it? And even worse, what would _you_ do if the thing you were fighting turned out to be a loved one. This story... scary enough, and full of gore, definitely is amazing.

 **IN FOURTH PLACE...**

 **DRUM ROLL PLEASE:**

 **Osiris's Angel, by Paradigm of Writing**

A chilling story of a cruel man who seems to be perfect, but then is revealed to be a psycho. Bloody torture, great description. People say that Red Bull will help you stay up all night, but I think this story does a better job.

 **IN THIRD PLACE...**

 **DRUM ROLL PLEASE:**

 **If Looks Could Kill, by LegitElizabethWWEFan**

Similar to the above, a 16th century AU of a girl swept away by a handsome man to her childhood dream palace, and then being killed. Yay! Fun! A story about a psycho killer who enjoys the adrenaline rush of killing, and after he is done, he repeats... and repeats... and repeats.

 **IN SECOND PLACE...**

 **DRUM ROLL PLEASE**

This had to be the hardest decision of all time. _Had_ to. But the one who finally earned this position was...

 **In My Mind's Eye, by bladewielder05**

A horror story of souls, decapitating, and a giant maze with monsters. What's not to love? A haunting story that left me shivering in the cold, looking for monsters, sighing, realizing that they weren't real, and then repeating the cycle. Terrifying, but ultimately, what came out on top was...

 **IN FIRST PLACE**

 **GIGANTIC DRUM ROLL PLEASE...**

 **I like the colour red, how about you?, by Randomblackberry**

This story definitely deserved the prize, with haunting descriptions, and the deciding factor: how unique it was. Sentences like "Slowly, he glanced back at the room and found the source of the smell. Sources." Just freaked me out. It was like pouring ice on my back, and that unique writing style was the final deciding factor.

 **However, everybody did a great job! Happy writing to everyone, and good luck to anyone who is participating in NaNoWriMo!**


End file.
